bbofandomcom-20200214-history
Not So "Shiny" Now, Huh?
Plot Bowman, blocks a roundhouse with his forearm then pushes it back around. He then uses the momentum to spin, punching at his attacker, Carolina. She dodges by ducking, then sweeps Bowman's legs out from under him. He rolls backward, and pushes off the floor to launch himself at Carolina, fist forward. He catches her slightly off guard, but she is still able to counter with an axe kick. He catches this with his free hand, but is still pushed down. He sweeps her other leg out from under her and then throws her backward, by her leg. She rolls a few times and looks up just in time to stop an uppercut, coming her way. Carolina uses Bowman's momentum to throw him over her shoulder and pin him down. She raises her fist, ready to punch, but is halted when a loud buzzer sounds. Carolina stands up and helps Bowman to his feet. (Carolina): Nice sparring, Bowman. You're really improving. (Bowman): Bitch please, (He removes his helmet.) I beat you in our first round, and I was just tired from fighting York. (Carolina; laughing a little): Whatever you need to tell yourself. The two walk out of the training room and enter the waiting area. They look out to the other side, where another practice session is taking place. Bowman looks around, as Carolina's helmet retracts to the back of her neck. Her red bangs fall over her right eye and her ponytail springs back up. He notices York, Maine, and Wyoming behind cover, escaping fire from another agent. This one wears totally black armor and the standard helmet. (Bowman): Who's that? (Carolina): Hell if I know. He just showed up one day a few weeks ago. (Bowman): Why would the Director hire two new recruits so close to each other? (Carolina): He does what he wants, I guess. Bowman's expression become rather suspicious. He watches the new guy take on all three of the others. Wyoming is the first to go down, with a flurry of pink paint pellets raining down on him from seemingly nowhere. The new guy lands and spins, tossing a paint grenade that hits York square in the face, but bounces off and explodes on Maine. (York): Fucking hell, that hurts! He fires his pistol at the new guy, who dodges with ease, then disappears. York wanders the arena as he looks around, trying to find a glimpse of his opponent. The new guy springs up from nowhere and punches his in the face, then unloads his clip into York's face. The buzzer sounds, and the new guy leaves the arena, while the others are freed form their paint prisons. Bowman stops him on his way in. (Bowman): Nice shooting out there. (He reaches out for a handshake.) I'm Bowman. (New Guy): Texas. But most people call me Tex. No outta my way! I don't have time for bullshit like this. (Bowman; under his breath): Ass. (Tex): Excuse me? (North; just walking in): Oh shit. He's pissed. (Tex): What'd you say? (Bowman): I called you an ass. Though, I thought you already knew. (He says with a light, sardonic smirk.) (Tex): I'm not looking to kick some sissy's ass today, so you'll have to wait to tomorrow. (Bowman; mockingly shivering): I'm shaking in my boots. Tex has to hold himself back from clocking Bowman's jaw, but he is able to compose himself and walk out. (North): Damn.. Shiny's popular. (York): Not like it's a good thing. Especially with Tex. (Bowman): It's whatever, I'm not worried. (Carolina): That's why the Director hired you. Bowman gives Carolina a kind of “well, I guess” look. Suddenly a light beeping sounds, all the agents turn toward the speaker it came from. (The Director; through the speaker): All agents report to the bridge, immediately. They all turn and run out the sliding door. End Scene All the agents, aside from Tex, are standing in front of the Director and another man in a similar outfit. This man is holding a touchpad clipboard. The two older men are standing on the other side of a large table. (The Director): Gather 'round, everybody. ( The agents, including a woman in light purple armor, with lime green accents, walk over and stand around the table.) The mission is simple. (The table lights up, and a blue, holographic schematic of a building appears.) Get in. Get the objective. Get out. Take out anyone who stands in your way, and make as little noise as possible. We'll be sending you in and picking you up in a stealth jet. We do not need anyone to even know we were there, got it? (All Agents): Yes, sir! (The Director): Good. Now, the objective is this. (He pushes a button on the table, and a yellow hologram of a box shows up.) The Entropy Modulator. It's vital to our research, and that is vital to the military's success against the Chorus rebels. (Bowman): One question- (The Director): Bowman, you will remain quiet unless spoken to. Understood? (Bowman): Understood. (The Director): We will be sending in all of you. Carolina, you take the lead. Everyone else, listen to Carolina. She calls the shots that you make. I don't want anyone doing something that she didn't call for. (The Girl in Purple): Typical. (The Director): Do you have a comment, Agent South? (South): No, sir. (The Director): Then move out. The Modulator is being moved out of town tomorrow mornin', early. This is the last night you have available. So don't screw up. (All Agents): Yes, sir. (The Director): You are dismissed. Arm up and get out there. The agents all salute him and then walk out. End Scene Bowman sits in between North and York. Across from him is Maine, who sits next to Wyoming and Carolina. South is pacing around the cockpit. (South): How much longer? (Pilot): Not much farther. Ten minutes tops. South groans then returns to her seat. Bowman turns to North, who is cleaning the barrel of his Sniper Rifle. (Bowman): You find it odd that Texas isn't here? (North): Tell you the truth? (He turns away from his gun and looks at Bowman) I do. I find it odd that the Director seems to trust him more than any of us, but he's never on any missions with us. (Carolina): It's because he doesn't play well with others. (Bowman, North, and York turn toward her.) The Director trusts his ability as a lone wolf, but since he doesn't work well as a team, the Director probably doesn't want him risking team-based missions. (York): I don't think so. Maine's still with us, so why's Tex get special treatment. (South): I don't care, but I don't like him. (North): You don't like anyone. (South): Ain't got a problem with Bowman. Bowman looks up, rather surprised. (North): Seems no one but Tex does. Bowman sarcastically shrugs, causing everyone to laugh. (Pilot): Enough chit-chat, the drop zone's just up ahead. Everyone strap on your parachutes. (The agents all do as told, and put their helmets up.) Okay, I'm going to open the hatch now, you guys get on the end and wait for my signal. (The agents, again, do as told and wait on the edge of the opened ramp at the back of the plane.) Okay, now! The agents all jump off, plunging toward a small military-style base. They all pull the red string, releasing their parachutes. They all land safely and quietly on the roof of one building. (Carolina): Okay, I want North here. Best vantage point from my perspective. Bowman and Maine with me, we'll run the East. Entrance. Which leaves York, Wyoming, and South to cover the West. We'll head in at the same time with North watching thermals to guide us and make sure we don't get caught. The agents all nod, then split into their groups. Carolina's group jumps off the building, landing quietly, as does York's group. North quickly sets up his rifle in a position that best hides him. He flips a switch on the scope of his rifle, turning on Thermal Detection. All agents turn their helmets to Isolated Radio Communication mode, and dial the radios to the same frequency. (North): Alright, eyes are set up and you guys look clear. Since the base is asymmetrical, I'll have to move each group individually. (Carolina): Everyone listen to North. Don't move a muscle unless he says it's all clear, sync? (All Agents): Sync! North looks through the scope, eyeing the terrain. (North): For ease of access, I'll call Carolina's team Alpha and York's Beta, copy? (Carolina and York): Copy. (North): Okay, Alpha get ready. There's a guard right around the corner, He seems to makes his rounds every fifteen seconds, which means you'll have seven and a half to cross to the next patch of shadows six yards ahead. He's coming toward you guys now, so wait 'till I call and then book it. (He waits about four seconds before speaking.) Now. (Alpha Team sprints forward, evading all eyes and making it to the shadows where they are now hidden.) Beta, your turn. (Bowman): Carolina. We've got an issue. (Carolina): What? (Bowman): That guard right across from us. He comes over this way on his rounds. He'll walk right into us. (North): Don't worry, I got you. All you have to do is back up into the alley behind you where those two buildings meet. He shouldn't see you all the way back there, and it'll give me time to move Beta Team. (After nearly a minute of sitting in the dark alley, North returns to giving Alpha directions.) Okay, there should be a door to Maine's left. That's your baby. Open it as quietly as possible, and get inside. (They do, and slowly shut the door, as to not make any noise.) There's a closet just up ahead, get inside and wait for Beta Team. (After a few minutes, North returns to Alpha) Okay, everyone's back on the same frequency. On the count of three, everyone is going to rush from their hiding spots, directly into the room at the end of your hallways. You should make it there at the same time, if you maintain standard running speed. One... two... THREE! Alpha and Beta Teams run at top speed down the hallway, bouncing off the wall to turn and then busting down doors on either side of the room where the Modulator is sitting. Guards aim their weapons at the agents, ready to fire. Bowman takes the DMR from his back and fires off four rounds, taking out the guards' knees. The agents all skid to a halt. (York): Nice shooting, Bowman. (Bowman): Just glad I didn't have to kill theses suckers. (North): I wouldn't be so quick to assume that. (Carolina): Why, what's going on? (North): That room's not as soundproof as the Director thought. You've got hostiles, coming in hot. (Carolina): Dammit! Okay, Maine grab the Modulator, North give us cover fire. We're going loud. (North): As you wish. North's rifle can be heard outside, taking out a few guards. All agents rush out the door that Alpha came through and then quickly outside into the alley. They are trapped by guards just inside the alley. (Carolina): North! (North): They're covered. I can't get a shot. (Bowman): Dammit! Bowman rushes forward, drawing all the guards toward him. He jumps and slams the Infinity's dial, as bullets from every enemy gun fly at him. Diamondhead drops out of the green light, easily resisting all the bullets, as they ricochet off of him and embed themselves into the walls of the buildings around him. (Carolina): Whoa... Diamondhead punches the ground, sending a wave of crystalline spikes at the guards. Several guards are impaled, but the surviving ones run out of the alley, only to be progressively shot down by North. (Diamondhead): GO! We've got to make it back to the jet! (The agents all run passed him, as he takes on more gunfire from the rooftops.) North, pack it up. I can handle these guys. Diamondhead places his hand on the ground, raising himself up to the rooftop with a pillar of crystal. He jumps off of it, punching a guard on the way down, then uppercuts another guard which throws him into the final guard. All the guards are either knocked out or dead, so Diamondhead turns and runs off the building. He sprints to the plane, ready to take off. He hits the Infinity, reverting back to Bowman as he rolls onto the ramp of the plane, which promptly closes. He looks up at his teammates, who are all astonished. End Scene (The Director): What the hell was that?! The Director stands yelling at the agents who are all in line. (The Director): I told you “keep quiet!” What's so difficult to understand about that?! (Bowman): With all due respect, sir. We got the mission done, and we eliminated anyone who'd talk. (The Director): How dare you talk out of turn, especially after you pulled that stunt. Whatever the hell it was. (Bowman): It's called the Infinity. It's a Galvan device that allows me to transform into any alien species inside that I've unlocked. So far, I've got seventy-five out of the one million plus in there. (The Director): Well... We'll just have to put that to good use then, won't we? Bowman and the Director exchange devious looks. THE END Characters Heroes *Bowman *Carolina *York *Maine *Wyoming *Tex (first appearance) *North *The Director *South (first appearance) Minor *Freelancer's Pilot (first appearance) *The Director's Assistant (first appearance) Aliens Used *Diamondhead Trivia *Bowman reveals that he knows how many alien forms he has unlocked. *Bowman mentions a Freelancer named "Wash".